Ended
by sasnar10
Summary: Everyday I wish It could ended differently. Now Naru is going on mission as a girl! Wat? And he has to find this other girl that hold the key everything, including his future with Sasuke. Rating may go up. SasuNaru in later chapters!


Each Day I think about it. How it could have ended a million different ways.

~~~~~~~~(Naruto's POV)

I got up. I glanced at the clock, 5:07 it blinked back at me. I groaned, I got up and went to the bathroom. Truning the lukewarm water on, Iundress to step in. I hate water, ever since, the day Uchiha let. I cringe. I can't get over it, all the ways it had to end. Did it really have to end this way? I hate destiny, fate or whatever that Screwed Uchiha up. I really Hate Itachi, even if it was a mision to his clan. I wash my body, and sang to my self again.

_i'm in the business of misery._

_Lets take it from the top._

_She's got a body of an hour glass, _

_Its ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter only of time_

_Before time runs out._

_When I thought he was mine._

_She caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eigth long months _

_before she set him free_

_I told him I can't lie._

_He was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She set out for me._

_I wore the biggest smile._

I stopped upon hearing the loud banging at my door. I lean over and turn off the water. I grab a towel and exit the steamed room. I open my door only to see Ino and Sakura looking at me. Sure they saw me everyday, but they never _saw_ me like this. Open, allowed.

"What?" I ask with my deep voice.

"Tsunade needs us for a briefing on our mission."

"Kay be there in 5." I shut the door in there faces. I waltz back inot my room and grab a pair on ripped off from the knee pants. I frist put on my sexy black underwear, then the ripped jeans. Than I searched only to my dismay to find the Uchiha's old shirt that he let over he here, God knows hpw many years ago. My eyes prob the room to find a fishnet shirt and Jonin fest. I slip the last of minor items on. I exit my small ampartment (if you could can it that.) and flash jump to the hokage's.

"Konnichiha, Tsunade-sama."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I have a mission for the three of you." She gestures towards the three of us, I standing in bakc the two women are standing infront of me.

"Okay well you will be stationed at a small town on the outskirts of Oro's new lair. There a catch, You three have different missions. Sakura and Ino will gather intel on Oro. Naruto you will be doing something alot more diffcult."

"Okay, hit me."

"For one you have to be a girl. Two, you have to bring this girl back." Tsunade showed them a picure of a girl with dark black hair. She had her hair covering her right, like Kakashi. She was our age. She wasn't smiling she was just there.

"Okay. Hokage-sama, why do I have to be a girl?"

"Oh, just in case anyone knows you. You all are getting makeovers" I shook a little, that anyone was ment as Sasuke, the man who stole my soul."Get your stuff, this is going to be long mission, so bring a bit. Make it look like you moving there. But then go to Miss Sieri, to get your makeovers. Understand, Dismissed"

"Hai" We say in usion and disappeared, go to our own places.

~~~~~~~~~~~(3rd Person POV at the small town.)

"So there coming for me?" the girl with dark black hair.

"Hai" Said an old man, mid thrities.

"Thanks leaf ninja"

"What-" He cut off. Literally, his head was cut off.

"Idiots, I trust no one."

She walked out of the pitch black ally only to find herself alone again, and greeted by cold air of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Back to Naruto's POV)

I finished packing early, I don't really have much anyway. So I head out to Miss Sieri to see I'm not the first. Ino has beaten me.

"Hey, so what is your fake name going to be?" she askes me.

"I hadn't thought of it." I say truthly.

"Me neither and Tsunade didn't mention it, but don't you think it would be a good idea?"

"Yeah that way we don't have werid code names."

"Totally."

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" askes Saukra as she joins us.

Ino explains it, "So you guys see my point right?"

"Yeah thats a great idea." Sakura chippers.

"I agree." I add.

"Think about after we get done. So we now what we look like."

"Hai."Sakura and I say in usion, what is up with people and talking in usion today?

"Naruto-kun, could change into a girl so we can get started?" asked Miss Sieri. I nod in responds, and transfom.

After the next hour and ahalf, I would no longer be Naruto Uzumaki.

**So do you guys like it? Yes it will be a SasuNaru fic, eventually. Mabey in the next chappie or two, and the mysterious girl who killed the guy is my OC! She kicks ass. Oh and the song is Misery Business by Paramore. What is up there isn't the full song.**

**Which name for which character?**

**Ino-**

**Asa (Born at dawn)**

**Keiko (Blessed)**

**Jin (Tenderness)**

**Sakura-**

**Kohana (Little flower)**

**Mai (Brightness)**

**Kyoko (Mirror)**

**Naruto(Fem)-**

**Nariko (Thunder)**

**Suki (Beloved)**

**Uta (poem)**

**Thanks Guys! And if you have better name just let me know!**


End file.
